Senator Armstrong Vs. Funny Valentine
Senator Armstrong Vs. Funny Valentine is Episode 26 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees It matches Senator Armstrong from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance against Funny Valentine from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Description It's a battle between two American patriots who are also villains! One is strong but the other is deceptive! Which one can come out on top in a fight? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Philadelphia Coastline Senator Armstrong was walking along the coastline. He was informed that there was a competetor and he was out to get him. "I am going to create America in my image!" he said to himself. "No one will get in my way!" "What did you say you will do to my country?" Armstrong tuned around to see Funny Valentine standing there with D4C behind him. "I've been looking for you!" Armstrong yelled as he took off his glasses and powered up. "I'll break you in two with my bare hands!" "Your usurp attempt is futile!" Valentine said as he prepared for battle. WHO WILL DOMINATE? FIGHT! Valentine tried punching Armstrong but his nanomachines blocked the attack with no effort. Armstrong was able to get a free hit and started punching Valentine a few times. After the combo, Valentine skidded back a little, pulled out his pistol and started firing at Armstrong, who got hit by them. Armstrong was knocked back by the impact of the bullets. During this time, Valentine ran forward and D4C started punching and kicking Armstrong over and over. It then picked up Armstrong, threw him up in the air and punched him as soon as he came down. Armstrong was sent flying away and landed on his back. He quickly jumped to his feet and got ready for his next attack. Armstrong charged at Valentine with his arms wide open. He slammed into Valentine and crushed him beneath the weight of his sinewy body. Armstrong then picked Valentine off the ground and jumped up and performed a backbreaker. After that, he threw Valentine to the ground. "You're all talk!" He shouted. Valentine was badly injured and could not stand up but he was not giving in either. He pulled out his american flag and covered himself with it. "You can't hide from death!" Armstrong said. He picked the flag up, only to discover Valentine wasn't underneath it. "The hell?" He heard noises behind him and turned around to see multiple clones of Valentine, one of which was injured by Armstrong. "What's going on?" Armstrong questioned. But he didn't have time to think about the situation. All the Valentines except for the injured one forced Armstrong to the ground. They then bashed him by punching and stomping on him. This went on until Armstrong lost his temper and decided to end things. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME WIMPY PRESIDENT!" He jumped up, kicking some of the Valentines off of him. He then punched and kicked the Valentine clones away until only one was standing. This one had D4C behind him, meaning he was the real one. Armstrong cracked his knuckles. "I think it's about time we ended things right here!" "I agree with you," Valentine replied. The two charged at each other. Armstrong threw is hardest punch and so did D4C. Both of their fists clashed, creating a large shockwave. However, Armstrong proved to be too much for D4C as it broke its arm, causing the same thing to happen to Valentine. "You're done for now!" Armstrong rushed forward and punched Valentine rigt in the gut. Valentine spewed out blood and was sent flying away. K.O.! Armstrong put his glasses back on. "I will be the one to reshape America!" Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SENATOR ARMSTRONG! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees